Glitch
by Furgemancs
Summary: Something is wrong with Felix. Since he returned from a patrol with Calhoun he acts very strange nobody understand. ...Glitch. Rated T for dark scenes. My very first WiR fan fiction. Please review and tell your opinion about it
1. Chapter 1

Glitch - Chapter 01

Everything started at the place where everything had ended. The air was sweet, the sky clear; candies and sweets as far as the eye can see. One of the mushiest designs ever, it could make anyone's teeth hurt just by looking at it. Yeah, this was the sugar sweet racing world, known in the arcade as Sugar Rush. The game was peaceful ever since the evil virus Turbo was gone, yet...

"May can I ask why we are here?" spoke Felix, following his beloved Calhoun through the candy field, approaching to the now extinct Diet Cola Mountain. The area around the mountain became bare and dark, without a single candy growing there.

"I have to make sure..." the woman suddenly stopped and turned around, glaring at Felix with a sour expression, "So, what are you doing here, Felix?" put her free arm onto her hip. The short man straightened as he answered.

"It's my duty to protect you, my lady." said with determination, holding up his small hammer. His demeanor was so heroic, yet comical at the same time.

"Yeah, of course. From what exactly are you protecting me from? Terrifying gummy bears?" Calhoun rolled her eyes with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Felix puffed his cheeks, sulking. Seeing his reaction, the woman finally relented and ruffled his hat. "You don't have to worry. This is just a simple patrol."

"I still insist!" stated Felix, fixing his hat. "I don't want to leave my gal alone in a game like this." Calhoun shook her head, then leaned down and placed a hint of a kiss onto his nose.

"Fine fine... then let's get this over with quickly." said then walked ahead. For a long moment Felix was astonished, with a sweet expression appearing along with his red cheeks.

"Jiminy-Jaminy..." Felix muttered under his nose, slowly following the soldier to the mountain. When they were close to the bottom of the mountain both began to experience nervousness. On this dark place they saw nothing but a few, weird, dark chocolate colored bushes. The woman carefully looked around as she avoided the 'plants' at her feet.

"Stay close to me, Felix," Calhoun said to him, aiming her gun, "… and watch out for the thorns."

"What thorns...? Yeowch!" Felix let out a painful yelp and jumped, grabbing his shoulder. While he wasn't paying attention, one of the strange briars managed to bruise his left arm and tear the sleeve of his blue shirt.

"Geesh. I told you to be careful!" Calhoun rolled her eyes. The small man rubbed his sore arm, grimacing from the unexpected pain.

"It's alright. I can fix it." Felix said and touched his golden hammer to the bruise; it immediately healed along with the sleeve. He scratched the place a little, making sure it had completely vanished "See? I'm just fine. But why are these thorns here?"

"Who knows...? Better if we isolate the mountain from the game. Just to be sure nothing happened."

"I-Isolate? What do you mean?" Felix quirked a brow as Calhoun showed him her favorite gun. It was even bigger than him. "Oh..."

"Stay behind me!" Calhoun warned him and fired, blowing up each bush one by one. Felix watched her in awe; how amazing she was when she acted like a soldier. He couldn't help but let out a soft, enamored sigh. He still wasn't accustomed to her beauty and, and...

"Felix? Feeelix! Are you listening?" Calhoun's voice snapped him back to the reality. Felix blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, better if we go back and warn the others about what we found. Concentrate a little." The woman told him.

"Forgive me, my lady, I was just... lost in your beauty." Felix sighed and touched her hand. Calhoun's cheeks became red as she stared into those blue eyes. His words reached her usually cold and rock hard heart, melting her inside. This ridiculous feeling increased when the man jumped up and kissed her lips. Calhoun closed her eyes and kept Felix close, holding him by his arms until the kiss broke.

"You're so silly..." sighed the woman with a soft tone.

"I know, but this is what you like in me, no?" chuckled Felix, blushing hard. Calhoun gently put him down, avoiding the answer what was obvious. Holding each other's hand they slowly headed back to the racetrack to meet up with the others.

***

"Come on, come on, just a bit more." muttered Ralph, watching the giant screen that showed the current state of the actual racing contest. All the racers did their best to get a place in the best nine and become optional members of the game next day. The crowd cheered for their favorite candy pilot as they rode their karts on the serpentine road.

They were close to the end. This level was full with tricky traps and only a few of the racers were able to avoid them. But, right before the finish line, there was a huge loop; the last test. On the night before Ralph and Vanellope had trained on this part, trying to find a tactic that would get her through the difficult obstacle.

Oh, and her come the racers! Vanellope dashed to first place, passing by all her opponents in a blur. She increased her speed. The loop towered above the racers. The small girl licked her candy lips and clenched her fists on the wheel.

"Okay, let's do it!" Vanellope said as she forced herself to go even faster; under her car the road began to sheer dangerously. The engines roared and wheels screeched as they tried to stay on the line. Vanellope felt in her stomach as she slowly turned upside-down, so she gave another boost to the vehicle. The cart let out another roar and the momentum made it jump, avoiding the most dangerous top. The wheels hit the loop's wall on the other side, giving the rest speed for the gravitation. The girl just needed to keep her car on the road, by-passing some unfortunate racer and their broken kart as she dashed through the finish line.

"Aaand the winner is... Vanellope von Schweetz!" Shouted the commentator into the loud speaker.

"Yahoooo, she did it!" Ralph jumped up with joy. Vanellope slid a stop next to him and bounced out the car.

"Did you see it? Did you see it? I was so cool, wasn't I?" chirped the girl in ecstasy.

"Of course I saw it. You were amazing, kid. Give me a five!" Ralph praised her and Vanellope jumped up to knock fists.

"We're unstoppable!" She smirked victoriously.

"You bet we are."

"It seems you two had a successful day." They heard a serious voice and saw Felix and Calhoun approaching. Ralph and Vanellope changed a mischievous glance and elbowed the car in exactly the same position.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Smirked the girl.

"Hello. Another winning race?" Felix asked as he stopped by them.

"Yup. It was a piece of cake. Aaaand how was the patrol? Did you two have some fun?"

"F-fun?" Fix-it's face became red in surprise, "What you talking about?"

"Oh we aren't sure..." Ralph spoke on in the same sarcastic tone as Vanellope had, "Maybe you two played some Heroes Nudie?" Vanellope burst out in laughter next to him.

"Now that was nice!" the two snickered and knocked knuckles again. It worth joking about, but poor Felix could only quack; his whole head was red like a lobster.

"S-stop it! You are so childish." He stammered weakly.

"Then why are you blushing? You're redder than a candy." Snickered Vanellope as Felix pulled his hat lower, fidgeting. Their laughter was suddenly muffled when their ears were grabbed from behind and pulled roughly.

"Will you just shut up and listen to us?" Shouted Calhoun close to their ears.

"Y-yes, Sir- I mean Ma'am, just please release us? Yeowwch!" Grimaced Ralph painfully.

"We will behave, we swear!" Whimpered Vanellope, holding on the soldier's arm. Calhoun waited a bit more, enjoying the two's suffering, then dropped them.

"Very well. Now, if you paid some attention and stopped acting like idiots, then I would have told you about what me and Felix found." Calhoun stated as she continued on with her story about the patrol to Diet Cole Mountain. Ralph and Vanellope listened to her carefully, rubbing their sore ears. The discovery startled them too.

"I don't remember if there was any briar around the Mountain." Vanellope hummed quietly, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I found them suspicious too, so I eliminated them. But, better if all of us keep distant from that place until it's necessary." Said Calhoun. Everyone agreed with the idea. "Now if we've discussed everything, let's get back into our own game." The woman turned around to leave.

"Ah, wait for us, my lady." Felix called out to her and quickly followed his dynamite gal. Behind them, Ralph and Vanellope exchanged a look once again and snickered at the odd pair a bit more.

End of Chapter 01.


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch - Chapter 02.

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard Felix tried, he wasn't able to fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he felt a strong pressure from inside his skull, giving him a horrible headache. He groaned and rolled from one side to another in his bed until he had enough; in the middle of the night got up and stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. His bare feet softly echoed in the empty flat.

The sudden light blinded him for a second, making him moan again. With his hands Felix tried to find the tap and splashed cold water onto his face, slightly trembling by the sudden, chilling touch. He let out a sneeze and quickly covered his face with a soft towel.

"Hm, now it's better..." Felix mumbled to himself and straightened, rubbing his cheek with the fabric. In the next moment he let out a surprised, high-pitched scream and fell backwards. This can't be. He must have seen the wrong thing. Slowly, with trembling arms, he stood up and stared into the mirror. His reflection glared back at him; his hair was a bit tousled, his usually colorful cheeks were pale, and his blue eyes reflected fear. He wore blue, sleeveless undershirt and blue boxer. Everything seemed somewhat normal.

Felix rested his arms on the washbasin and leaned closer to the mirror, opening his mouth. No fangs. Not even his eyes glowing red. What had he just seen in the mirror that scared him this much? He scratched his head confusion.

"Maybe it was just a hallucination..." Felix muttered to himself, followed by a soft chuckle. Perhaps his sore head was messing with him; it was the only explanation. "Jiminy-Jaminy, how silly I am."

Suddenly Felix noticed something different about himself in his reflection: a small, dark scar on his upper left arm. Felix raised a brow.

"I though I fixed it already..." he mumbled as he touched the scratch. He then walked back to the bedroom and picked up his magical hammer from the bedside. With a single touch the scar vanished. "Better." smiled the man as he yawned, stretching out his thin arms "Haaah let's get some rest." Felix murmured and laid along the bed trying to fall asleep in spite of his horrible headache.

The following day was just the same as always in the arcade. The place was full with kids of various ages, echoing their shouts along with the many beeps and sound effects the game machines. Everyone did their job as they were programmed. Ralph came and tried to wreck the Niceland Apartments and Felix fixed it. Nothing special. But there was something the gamers didn't see from the outside. Our nicest hero, who usually did his work full of energy and joy was now... strange. They didn't know why, but they felt there was something with the small hero.

At first Ralph thought it was because he was deeply in love. He saw Felix musing so many times since he was married, but a nice brick on the head always knocked him back to the reality. But this time a brick wasn't enough. Felix rubbed his head but didn't look or shout up to Ralph, "What was that for?" He just continued his work… and this concerned the big guy.

After the arcade closed and they got some free time, Ralph climbed up the building and found Felix sitting on the rooftop, with his daily medal and pie by his side.

"Hey pal. It was a nice game." Ralph greeted him and sat close.

"Yeah, thanks for the hard work." Fix-it sighed, resting his cheeks in his palms. Ralph raised a brow at his strange behavior, worrying about his friend. He then glanced down.

"You didn't eat your pie?" Ralph asked as he pointed at the 'prize'.

"I don't have an appetite. You can take it if you want." The offer was seductive, but this just increased Ralph's worry.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You're acting kinda strange today."

"I told you I'm fine. It's just... a little headache." Felix replied and scratched the back of his head.

"We don't get headaches- and what is with your arm?" asked the big guy as Felix grabbed his left arm with a startled yelp. Under his fingers was a visible white patch from a bandage.

"Nothing! Why do you have to ask so many questions?" His voice was full with a panic that Ralph didn't understand.

"Hey, hey, chill pal, I'm just worried about y..."

"I don't need you to worry Ralph!" Shouted Felix, jumping up to his feet; he was still smaller than the other. "I told you I'm fine, so please do me a favor and le-e-e-eave me alone!" His voice stuck a little and Ralph at first couldn't believe his eyes. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Felix... you're vibrating..."

"What? N-no-o-o I'm not!" a kind of vibration rushed through Fix-it's body, the same kind of glitch Vanellope had.

"What's going on with you, pal?" Ralph made a step toward him. Felix shook his head and without any answer rushed into the building, leaving the confused guy behind. "...Felix..."

He didn't stop until he arrived to his home, slammed the door behind him and rested his back against the wood. His heart raced and gasped heavier. He lost control over his trembling knees and he collapsed to the floor. Felix glared at his hands in fear then embraced himself.

"What's happening to me?" Felix whispered desperately as another, soft vibration appeared along his body.

Glitch.

End of Chapter 02.


	3. Chapter 3

Glitch - Chapter 03.

"What's wrong with me?" thought Felix as he sat in his semi dark room. He locked the door and tried to avoid any kind of contact with the others. He didn't want them to see him like this. He twitched every time when his body glitched. He was confused.

Why this happening to him? Felix wanted to share his worries with someone; someone who wouldn't look at him with worried eyes. He wasn't dying… he just wasn't himself, that's all; probably just a temporary condition. Yeah. Yet still, there was something that kept bugging the man's mind. He didn't know what, just felt it.

"I hate lying to my friends so much..." Felix sighed and rubbed his chin, then stood up from his chair. "I have to tell her, at least. Maybe she can help me find a solution..." he hummed half aloud and fixed his hat. When nobody noticed he carefully snuck out the building and left the game.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arcade, Calhoun and her troops were training in Heroes Duty. They tried to work on a new kind of strategy that might be more effective against the Cy-Bugs.

"Alright, ladies! One more time!" ordered the woman as she reloaded her gun, but as an answer she recieved some annoyed, tired groans. Behind her the crew could barely stand on their feet.

"Sergeant... can't we stop for today?" muttered one of them, rolling his tongue out. Calhoun frowned angrily.

"Oh sure... you're all getting tired. What a bunch o' pussies!" she roared right into their faces. "That would be the best if I could replace you all with girls. They should do a better job than you all!" the soldiers winced and quickly stood back up in lines. "Ya want to be eaten by Bugs? Huh?"

"No, Ma'am!" they answered.

"I didn't hear you!" shouted Calhoun.

"NO MA'AM!" roared back the soldiers.

"Good. Then one more charge and... hmppfff we can take rest, pussies." her lips curled into a wicked smirk, making her troop swallow nervously. Calhoun then turned away and picked up her big gun. "Alright ladies, get ready!"

"Ehm, excuse me..." in the next moment she heard a tiny voice and someone poked her on the waist level.

"Who dares touching me?" she bellowed and rolled around, aiming her weapon at the person.

"Yikes, please put that away! It's just me!" yelped the short newcomer, raising his arms defensively.

"Felix? For God's sake, what are you doing here?" Calhoun was startled for a second, then huffed and put down her gun. "I almost shot you down. You know what happen when you die in another game, right?"

"I-I'm really sorry, ma'am, but... ehm... can we talk? Between us?" fidgeted Felix nervously. The woman raised a brow.

"Felix, it's not the right time. I'm busy at the moment."

"I need only a minute or two..."

"No, Felix! We can talk later, but now, I have my duties. Please go back into your game." Calhoun touched the young man's head then went back to her troops. "What are ya staring at? Get ready to-"

"This is important! Tamora, please!" The woman stopped and glanced at Felix. He rarely dared to call her by her first name. When he did, it was always he was serious. As she watched her mate, she found him visually nervous, almost like he always was when he was around her. The woman rubbed her temples then frowned.

"Just one minute... Kowaltzky!" she shouted, making one of the soldiers twitch.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" the man stammered.

"Take my place! For one round you're gonna lead the troops!" her statement surprised all the men. Kowaltzky's jaw dropped, then shook his head and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am! Alright ladies, weapons up and go!" he ordered and they entered the battlefield. Calhoun walked back to Felix and knelt to be on eye level with him.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said.

"There... there's something wrong with me..." started Felix, unsure how to tell her his worries. He fidgeted and avoided the eye contact with his love. "Since we came back from Sugar Rush I feel really strange... I have headache... and I was glitching..." Calhoun raised a confused brow.

"Glitching? That can't be. Maybe you're just seeing things because of the headache." she said and poked his forehead.

"This wasn't just a hallucination, Tamora. Please believe me..." Felix stated, when suddenly they heard a loud, buzzing noise. The man's eyes grew wide in shock "Tamora watch out!" he yelled and, before Calhoun could even react, pushed her aside. Loud crunch echoed in the hangar.

"Felix, NO!" Calhoun screamed and grabbed her gun to shoot the Cy-Bug, when her mouth remained open in shock.

The Cy-Bug was right in the entrance with jaws open, hissing and pushing against something that blocked it's way inside. It was Felix, gritting his teeth as he stood against the huge monster, with hands in the bug's mouth.

"Don't dare you touch her!" he yelled and in the next moment he torn the bug into two. It's green fluids splashed around, covering the ground. It's limbs twitched before the remains shattered into bytes.

Calhoun was stunned by the short man's action. Nobody was able to kill a Cy-Bug with bare hands... Wait a second! She let out a surprised gasp. In the bare light she saw something unusual on Felix. His arms were large and spiked, ending with razor sharp...

"Claws?" Calhoun groaned as she slowly stood up, managing a careful step toward the man. Felix turned her way panting heavily, his beautiful blue eyes now glowing with red light. In the next moment, a vibration rushed through his body. The claws shattered and turned back into his normal hands as the glow went out. Soon after, Felix collapsed.

"Felix!" Calhoun rushed there and picked him up, as he had apparently fainted. "Felix! What's happened with you? Felix?" she called out to him. He didn't react to her voice. Tamora bit her lip, then holding Felix in her embrace, rushed out the game to bring him into a safer places.

End of Chapter 03.


End file.
